R. Mika
Rainbow Mika (レインボー・ミカ Reinbō Mika), real name Mika Nanakawa (七川 美華 Nanakawa Mika), also known as R. Mika, is a video game character from the Street Fighter series, first appearing in Street Fighter Alpha 3. She is a Japanese professional wrestler from the Iwashigahama Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling organization, trained by the domineering Yoko Harmageddon. Appearance Mika is a voluptuous woman with long, blonde hair with bangs that are tied in two geometrical pigtails and blue eyes. Her attire is a blue and white lingerié-like leotard with ruffles around areas such as the collar, the sleeves, and the leg-holes, wrestling boots with white stockings and a white bustier with blue hearts on both bosoms. Her attire is meant to be flamboyant, so she can stand out from the more experienced wrestling pools and circles. Being a Japanese blonde has its way of hiding her devotion and sincerity to her sport, as does her blue mask-band, and she possibly aims for making her arm joints less constricted due to the exposed portions of her uniform around her elbows, shoulders, breasts and buttocks. Her outfit is considered to be one of the most revealing designs of all the series' playable female characters. In Street Fighter V, her appearance remains largely the same, with minor modifications to her outfit. She has notably matured, having a bigger bust and bulking up in muscle considerably, She retains the same colors except the blue hearts on her chest were removed with a new white, heart-shaped bustier. Because of the shift from sprites to 3D models, her pigtails are animated more realistically. She has two alternate costumes in the game; the first is a blue wrestling suit with a single long sleeve identical to Zangief's first alternate costume, and the other is her primary outfit modified in a phoenix motif with different shades of red and phoenix feathered design on her wrestling mask. Personality Mika is a sprightly, beautiful girl who prides herself on going all out and wowing the crowds with her wrestling moves. Her performances can be a little rough around the edges, but she definitely has the potential to enter the pro circuit. She idolizes Zangief and considers his way of fighting as the ideal route for herself. The mask she wears around her eyes can sometimes make it difficult to tell what Mika is thinking or feeling, but she is very open about her emotions and speaks in a distinctive manner. Relationships Karin Mika and Karin first met in Alpha 3. After Mika defeated her in a match, Karin told Mika if she became a first-class wrestler, she will be her sponsor. This promise was fulfilled as seen in Street Fighter V. Zangief ﻿Mika idolizes and looks up to Zangief. She is very respectful to him and they have also been close friends since Alpha 3. They usually team up with each other on several occasions. Zangief and Mika cooperated to destroy the Psycho Drive in Alpha 3. In SFV, Mika and Zangief, along with others, team up to destroy Shadaloo. In the story mode, he and Mika team up together in a tag-team match against Laura and Alex. When Mika sees Zangief fight, she usually makes nice and complimentary remarks about him. Overall their relationship is similar to Ryu and Sakura. Yamato Nadeshiko Yamato Nadeshiko works for the same wrestling organization as R. Mika and is also her former tag-team partner. In Street Fighter V, Yamato is part of R. Mika's moveset. Ibuki Though they never fought, Mika and Ibuki usually argue when they see each other, as seen in the story mode in Street Fighter V. Mika considers Ibuki to be rude for not listening to her "wonderful" speech about "muscle spirit". On the other hand, Ibuki considers Mika to be bossy because what she says is demanding and boring. In SFV, after they argue again for supposedly getting lost, Ibuki saves Mika from an attacking soldier, and Mika saves Ibuki from Balrog and escapes. Whenever Ibuki sees Mika bragging about how awesome Zangief is she thinks that it is gross. They seem to share a sister-like bonding since they are mostly conversing and arguing most of the time. Laura ﻿Laura and Mika met in Mika's story mode after Zangief introduced them to each other (due to Laura being one of Zangief's grapple friends), they both respect each other for their fighting skill, style, and purpose. Dhalsim Mika saw the way Dhalsim blew fire and wanted to do it, so she offered him a match. After he defeats her, he tells her that she can learn how to blow fire overtime. They also work together in A Shadow Falls. Birdie After seeing him steal donuts, Mika tries to impress Zangief by fighting Birdie and telling him what he's doing is wrong. After she defeats him, he somehow escapes. They later worked with each other in the SFV story mode. Black Star Mako Mankanshoku Rottytops Ibuki Mioda Mine (Akame Ga Kill) White Star Blackpool TBA LOTM: Darkmageddon Gallery R. Mika and Mt. Lady.png|"R. Mika and Mt. Lady" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Street Fighter universe Category:Humans Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Funniest Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:The Star Alliance Members Category:Action Heroines Category:Blondes Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Major Characters in Blackpool Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Geppetto's Victims Category:Deceased Members of The Star Alliance Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters hailing from the Capcom Universe